The Devil's Maw
As the armies under Astaroth's flag marched into giant Gargantas, one of the soldier's sang a battle tune before the storm would rage. "Hallelujah" by Rufus Wainwright. A fitting melody to the soldier's who considered the fact that their deaths may be met this day. Ryu was standing there looking at the sky knowing that today Hell was going to claim three more evil beings into it's pit of fire and he was going to make sure they suffered before he killed them. "Ryu. I have a favor to ask. The one the call Devoveo. Leave him to me. I want to see his life snuffed out with my own two eyes. Even if it looks like I will die, stay back." Hayashi spoke quietly, trying to remain calm. "He's the one who gave my dad power. Do you understand what I mean? He's the one to blame." "Sure man, take whoever you want. All I want is to send them to Hell where they belong." Ryu said growling. "Good." Hayashi unsheathed his Zanpakuto, waiting for the command to strike. Sadow and Elizabet' stood at the head of the crowd, issuing orders to step into each squadron's designated Garganta. When all of Astaroth had stepped through, the Gargantas closed and reappeared in another part of Earth, a bustling metropolis littered with snow. Below, a homeless man watched in awe as he saw, what appeared to be, giant holes being torn in the sky, making way for an army to spew out. The man gasped in pain as a hand grasped his soul, which he stared down at. Esurio had stabbed his hand through the homeless man's back and showed him his own soul through his chest. The man disintegrated into a pool of black liquid as Esurio smirked, readying to consume the newly attainted soul. He was distracted, however, by the sight of the army overhead, wondering what they were up to. "Guide my hand,' Ritoru Karasu'." Hayashi whispered, his Zanpakuto changing into a book. It's almost time to start. I'll kill however many of the Vice-kings that I can, and prevent people from having to suffer their abuses. "Help, Omega Satsujinsha." Ryu summoned his Zanpakuto as the energy reverbarated all over the area. Esurio gulped down the soul in his hand and reached into his jacket, a couple of souls concealed in the pockets. He pulls out a cellphone and flips it open, dialing a number while watching the army, concealing his Reiatsu in the alleyway he was in. Vita answered "Yes? What is it?" Esurio answered sternly "They're here." Vita, confused by his words, asked "Who is?" Esurio answered while leaning against a wall "Ira's amassed army. He's finally making a move. Get Devoveo and tell him to meet up at Yosun-metropolis. And tell him to mask his Reiatsu, lest he be detected by these guys." Vita nodded while staring at the large Gargantas from a distance, standing atop a tall skyscraper "Alright." He hung up and stared at the phone, muttering in his thoughts "It's time..." Where is he? I can't see him, or feel him. I can't risk sending Kumo yet, and Djinn is the only one who can heal. Therefore, Grendel would be a good option, but not feasable at the moment. ''Hayashi thought. Just then, the spirit of his Zanpakuto decided to talk. "What's wrong? I know you want to kill some people, but right now, you don't want the VK's to figure out what you can do." Ryu was looking around making sure that nothing was going to suprise or sneak attack him. Akuma used Kogeru to appear next to Sadow, who was surveying the city. He put a hand on his shoulder "This city will be in ruin soon. Do you wish to evacuate the people, first?" Sadow shook his head "By that time, the Vice-Kings would already know we're here and leave. Their deaths will be a noble sacrifice for a greater cause." Akuma nodded in agreement. Round One: Puter Urbis Devoveo appeared next to Vita and Esurio in the alleyway he was hiding in before. The night acted as cover for them. Devoveo demanded "What is this about? I had a meeting with a veangeful old man wanting to get rid of an entire family of pesky neighbors but had to postpone it for your troublesome informa-" Esurio cut in "Ira has arrived." Devoveo went wide-eyed "...What?" Esurio pointed to the edge of the alley, where Devoveo inspected and saw Ira amongst an army in the sky. He was shocked, at first, but soon a dark smile creeped across his face "He hasn't changed at all, it seems." Vita asked, concerned "What shall we do? Now that we know they are here, we can leave if we so wish." Devoveo shook his head "No. Let us humour them. Besides, it's been a while since Esurio has claimed someone profitable, I hear." Esurio, in turn, salivated at the thought of consuming the soul of someone powerful. All three nodded in agreement and they unleashed their massive Reiatsus, toppling the buildings next to them. Ryu heard the buildings crashing down as he went to see what had happened. Hayashi followed Ryu, feeling how truly evil the Reiatsu felt. Elizabet' tried to stop them but Sadow put a hand on her shoulder "Send three others to follow." Elizabet' hesitantly nodded and sent an Arrancar and two Shinigami to assist Ryu and Hayashi. Meanwhile, Devoveo looked around at the rubble as citizens scrambled to get away from the crushed buildings, some surmising that it could've been weak support and that the buildings were made by the same idiots. "Those fools don't care who they kill. To them death is a sport. But Devoveo takes it up to eleven. He tempts people with power, and then let's a proverbial God kill thousands." Hayashi told Ryu as they neared the site of the collapsed buildings. "Don't worry, we're gonna send them to Hell where they belong." Ryu said looking around. The three Vice-Kings watched as they were greeted by five combatants. An Arrancar, three Shinigami, and a Demon hybrid whom Devoveo recognized as the product of his own product. Shade's own flesh and blood. Esurio, on the other hand, was more concerned with Ryu, who's untapped power was immense and, to him, delectable. Vita kept his gaze fixed on Ira, who was distant but also staring him down in turn. Devoveo greeted "Hello. You must be the group we've heard about. ''Astaroth." Ryu glared as he barred his fangs at them while his spirit energy started to rise and grow heavier. Hayashi instinctively knew which one was Devoveo. "I'm going to kill the three of you, but most of all, I will give the one who changed my father into God a special treat. He get's to die first." He summoned Kumo without a word, and sent the spider at his target. Vita, within the blink of an eye, summoned a red trident-like weapon and speared the creature on the back, nailing it to the ground and causing it to shriek in pain. The way he moved, however, made it look like it took little to no effort to pull off the incredible feat. Devoveo smirked at him "Ah yes, Shade's lad. Such a pity. Your father had such promise, but in the end he was just a defective smudge I wanted to call art." Vita grimaced, not wanting to kill anyone if he didn't have to. Devoveo's taunts did nothing to help his cause, however. "Shut up! I'm sick of you using people for your own gain!" Hayashi summoned Grendel, and made a repeat effort to attack Devoveo. As Grendel's spiked club fell toward Devoveo, it slammed down on a Demonic barrier, shielding him. A pair of zombified hands burst from the ground near Grendel's large feet and grab them, pulling him into the sewers below to do combat. Ryu growled as he went up to try and help out Hayashi. Esurio sent a few throwing knives at Ryu's way, impeding him from reaching Hayashi. Ryu released a power wave and knocked off the knives with ease then stopped and looked at Esurio,"WHO ARE YOU?!" Ryu roared. Esurio grinned his signature grin and hissed "Wouldn't you like to know?" "Ryu. Calm down. If you don't, I'll knock you out myself. But I will tell you, those baboons are the Vice Kings." Hayashi used Kogeru to warp behind Devoveo, attempting to use the spine of his Zanpakuto to shatter bones. Ryu calmed himself as he used his Kage Magunamu and shot the shadows toward Esurio at high speeds. Devoveo guarded it with his barrier again and smirked "Why fight when we can negotiate, lad? I'm sure you'd rather not throw away your life for some band of wretches, do you? Afterall, isn't that how your father descended?" Meanwhile, Esurio dodged each of the shadows and threw more throwing knives at Ryu, intent on nailing him to a hard surface so he could consume his soul. Ryu slammed down on the ground causing a shock-wave to rebound the knives to the wall of aone of the destroyed buildingss. "My Father is a person who trained hard and lived up to his name." Ryu said as he glared and sent another wave of energy. Esurio grinned and a black, barbed tail sprouted from his back, nailing itself into the ground so that he wouldn't be flung back. "Negotiate? About what? I have nothing to exchange for anything you may have. I've already got everything I could ever want. And these wretches, as you called them, happen to be some friends of mine. We've trained for this day. And now, we will not bow to you." Hayashi said, completely calm despite the person he was talking to being on his deathlist. Devoveo frowned, disappointed "Pity. But as I always say, trash is born and dies as such." Before any other comment could be made, Vita prepared his weapon to knock Hayashi miles away. Akuma quickly used Kogeru to appear in front of him and landed a hard punch to his chest, sending him miles away, crashing through seven skyscrapers, sending them toppling down and many citizens frantically trying to flee the city. Akuma smirked "One." "Nice one, Akuma! You have no chance against us!" Ryu said as he glared at Esurio and used another shadow attack towards him. Hayashi used Kogeru to make a move on Devoveo, trying to wear down his victim. "You're the trash!" he yelled, attempting to land a punch, even though he had a feeling it would be blocked again. The shadow sliced a gaping hole through Esurio's head, allowing Ryu to see straight through it. He stood there, immobilized by the wound and apparently dead. Meanwhile, Devoveo guarded the attack with his own hand, staring down at Hayashi with his red, slitted eyes "So says the one who was born from a power given to him by me. And the son of a defect so utterly impotent, he failed at being a god." Ryu glared, knowing that it was too good to be true as he, then, sent another powerful wave right towards the body of his enemy. Devoveo's words struck a nerve in Hayashi, a nerve no like no other existed. "I've had enough of you, you pompus windbag! Just like the story of Frankenstein, you created a monster. But this time. it's not your creation you need to fear, it's the offspring of the monster." His eyes turned red as his anger peaked. "Djinn! Come forth! My first wish is to return both me and Devoveo to our full power. My second is to create a barrier around both of us to form an arena where not a soul may interfere." The genie simply nodded, and it was so. Esurio was flung back, his tail unnable to support him. He was slammed into the debris of the building next to them. The two Shinigami moved forward, their Zanpakuto at the ready to impale Esurio. Meanwhile, Devoveo stood still as he and Hayashi were surrounded by a barrier. He yawned at Hayashi's attempts, shrugging them off with a careless smirk. "Fall back." Ryu told the two Shinigami as he started conjuring up black flames onto his sword and focused his energy on a single point, "Kuroi Honoo Kuchikukan!!!" Ryu slashed down as the flames destroyed the single part of debris Esurio was in and burnt it to ashes. Hayashi resealed his Zanpakuto, allowing him to use a blade once more. "I'm not afraid of you. I just want you to know, I will enjoy watching the life leave your eyes." He started chanting in Demon, creating a strange blood-red fireball in his hand, which he then used more along the lines of a flame thrower. Esurio was reformed from a tornado made by the ashes of his corpse. He grinned wide and disappeared, making no sound as he appeared behind the Arrancar at the back, prying his soul through his back and quickly devouring it. He licked his lips in delight and mused "Tasty..." Bitterly, one of the Shinigami charged toward him with their blades raised high. The body of the Arrancar soon turned into black liquid and turned into a puddle on the ground. Devoveo summoned another circular barrier to guard the flames. He chuckled darkly "Is that all you've got, boy? My my, your late father would've been most displeased that the power I gave him created such a weak makeshift son. But since it was my power that created you, I could only hazard a guess that that makes you... my son." Ryu landed down and saw the incenteration where not even a fly would survive, "Well it's over for you." Ryu said, glaring, as he walked away from the scene still knowing that Esurio had another trick up his sleave. Hayashi tilted his head in puzzlement. "Sure. Let's get technical here. I was made to do what Gods were meant for. I was meant to create and destroy. My dad's plan didn't fail. In fact, as you've seen, it worked like a dream. My Zanpakuto isn't even a part of me, it was a weapon fashioned to hold such unimaginable power. The interesting thing is, if I wanted to, I could perform the reverse of creation. In leiu of pulling things OUT of a book, I place it IN. But of course, what fun would that be?" The black, barbed tail that Esurio used before sprouted out of the concrete and wrapped itself around Ryu, pulling him under and through the concrete to Esurio. He grinned while grabbing Ryu's head with one of his clawed hands, the claws themselves scraping his forehead. His other hand prepared to tear out his soul through his back. Devoveo was unimpressed "We Vice-Kings far exceed the power of your puny little gods. We create your gods. Your power is like hammering at an anvil with a feather-duster." Ryu smiled as the replica was destroyed and he was unharmed, "I'm no fool, Esurio, which is why I focused all my power into one Sokudo Danmaku ', since that's all I can manage to make it solid." Ryu said, smiling on top of a building. "Here's a good question: What if that feather duster was made of daimonds? Would not the anvil shatter?" Hayashi asked, a sad attempt at confounding Devoveo. "Besides, if you created every god, who created you?" Esurio grinned up at him "Clever little twerp!" He sent his spear-like tail soaring toward him. Akuma slammed Vita's head against the concrete ground and smirked "Tell me, Vita, how it feels to have ''your head in the ground this time around!" Vita muttered bitterly "Kill me, Ira, and you suffer the lives of so many innocent people...!" Akuma grinned "Like I care. This entire world can be consumed in flames for all I care. Just so long as you understand who is superior, I could care less who gets harmed in my way!" He through the Vice-King into a bank, his ragdoll-like body slamming into the vault, dollar bills flying everywhere. Devoveo smirked darkly "My creator? Think of every nightmare you ever had. Every greedy, sadistic, or hateful feeling you've ever held. think of every time you were an absolute monster. That, Kagekyo boy, is my creator. The very idea of Evil itself. The very image of it." Ryu smiled as he dodged the tail with ease then grabbed it and pulled it towards him, getting ready to slash at Esurio. "I've been fueling my worst enemy in that case? Then I'll make it stronger yet, by ripping your head clean off." Hayashi vanished with Kogeru again, feeling the familiar drain on him. When he rematerialized, he prepared to cut Devoveo in half with one slash. Esurio grinned and prepared more throwing knives to be thrown at Ryu while he was soaring toward him. Devoveo smirked and dodged the blade with ease "A simple attack like that didn't work before, what makes you think it'll work now?" Ryu smiled as he used Esurio's tail as a shield then fired away another '''Kuroi Honoo Kuchikukan at close range. "Don't need it to work. In fact, I'm not even using my body's full potential. Margin trained me for just such a day as this." Hayashi moved away from Devoveo again, and resheathed his sword. "Now that the innocent party no longer has a risk of injury, I'm going to end this with one move." He smiled, carefully planning how to escape Devoveo's barriers. I'm at D3, he's over in G8. His barriers reached to G7. I just have to be very calm. In his mind, he saw Margin and Shade fighting, and Margin's face-to-floor move. "Come on and attack me, or are you scared?" Esurio's entire torso was blown away, but his tail flung about in a desperate attempt to impale him. Devoveo frowned "Mocking me, eh? A bad mistake on your part, kid." At this, he summoned an energy-based Katana and swung it down on Hayashi. Ryu just glared and grabbed the tail before it could reach him, "This time stay down." Ryu threw the tail down and summon one final huge Kuroi Honoo Kuchikukan right on top of Esurio's body. Hayashi didn't even flinch as the blade dug into his shoulder. He took a few steps forward, and grabbed Devoveo's head. With a mighty heave, he sent the Vice-King's body tumbling down into the dirt. "Game over, you sorry excuse for a Demon!" Esurio's entire body was disintegrated in one bright, brilliant flash. Only his twitching, squirming tail remained, which was kept on the ground by Ryu's foot. As the dust settled, a streak of red light flashed through Hayashi's stomach, burning a hole through it. Devoveo rose, dirt covering his person as he frowned in displeasure "I am not amused..." Ryu grabbed the tail and threw it far away,"Stop playing these games and Face me!" Ryu said roaring. Hayashi gasped in pain. "What the Hell? Most people would be dead. Djinn, my final wish..." he trailed off, remembering his Zanpakto was sealed, therefore he couldn't summon Djinn again for 24 hours. "My own plan's going to be the end of me it seems." In his mind he saw his father, Sadow and, Margin disapproving with his recent actions. I'm sorry...I couldn't win. The tail, in midair, connected to another part of the tail and impaled itself into Ryu's stomach, lifting him into the air. Rising from the ground was Esurio in his enhanced true form, a black serpentine monster. It hissed and roared at Ryu furiously, spittle spraying on his face and the smell of ten-thousand corpses filling his nostrils. Devoveo smirked "You know, had you not ruined my finest robe I probably would have spared your life, give or take a few-" he kneed Hayashi in the gut, knocking him to the ground "-scratches! But now that you've really pissed me off... I'm gonna take my time and enjoy myself while I end your pitiful, insect life. Prepare to join your father in Hell, boy, and tell him that I said he was a mistake." Devoveo summoned an energy-based axe in one hand and raised it high to slash off Hayashi's arm. Ryu laughed as he slashed down once more with his sword and broke free from the tail and revealed that he was wearing a heavy weight shirt that caused the tail to only break it off, "Now I'm pissed." Ryu said as he donned his hollow mask and roared. Hayashi smiled. "No. You'll be the one in Hell. Soon after my death, my power will fade as well. Ira and Sadow will kill you in my place. No matter if you end me or I end you, I win." He reached up with his good arm, and stopped the axe cold. "Before I fought you, I was sure you'd die by my hand. Now, I couldn't care less." His eyes returned to their calm, blue color. "So, do you want to kill me, or do you want me to kill you?" Esurio roared at him and hissed out "Do you know how I gained this form, you fool? How I gained such sinister Spiritual Pressure?!" Devoveo's eyes narrowed "What in the hell are you talking about, brat?! Who is this Sadow?! And Vita will make short work of Ira." "Read my mask, I do not CARE!!" Ryu launched a powerful Cero right at Esurio's head with full force. Hayashi smiled. "Sadow happens to be my teacher. And Vita isn't going to win. I can tell you now, Vice-King, your days are done. Make peace with your God." He noticed his arm was healed, so he grabbed his Zanpakuto, and tried to jam it into Devoveo's leg. The serpentine Vice-King devoured the Cero and redirected it at the young Vizard "I devoured the souls of the Cardinals you ass-licking son of a bitch!" It roared in laughter as the overpowered Cero thundered toward Ryu. Devoveo screamed in pain as the Zanpakuto blade was stabbed into his leg muscle, immobilizing it. Ryu slashed down the cero and caused the ground to explode with Ryu flying up into the air then he focused his energy into his body,"Sensou Sanzok!!!" The energy grew to powerful heights as he then focused the energy into his sword as he slashed down blasting down a powerful energy blast at Esurio. Hayashi smiled. "Rule number one: Never listen to a demon monolouge. Gives us time to heal." he swung his leg so it connected with Devoveo's leg, however he was still sore and exhausted. To make things worse, his adrenalline was wearing off. Why? Why couldn't I defeat him? Sad-sensei...Ira...Margin....Dad, forgive me. I tried to make you proud, but I guess I'm like Icarus. My wax wings are melting because I dared to fly close to the sun. The blast collided against Esurio but only knocked him back a few feet. He roared in anger, hungry for Ryu's soul. As Devoveo raised his axe high, his teeth clenching bitterly "You... bastard..." Though, a loud shattering sound is heard and Elizabet' is seen, breaking through the barrier like glass and impaling Devoveo in the chest with two of her arm-blades. She smirks, scanning him with her visor "Not bad, Kagekyo. You made mommy proud. Now finish the whelp, but do so gruesomely and painfully. Make him suffer..." She kicked Devoveo behind the knees, knocking him down on them. He looked up at Hayashi with pleading eyes, begging him for mercy. Ryu was starting to get pissed, he then summoned a white circle right into the palm of his hands and focused the energy,"Shiromaru!!!" He sent one blast at him then Shunpo'd up and sent another right towards Esurio's head. Hayashi felt a strange mix of pity and hatred for the being he now could kill or save. "This isn't how I would have wanted to make a kill, but I must ask. Did you ever feel remorse for those you destroyed? Right now, I could have your head at my feet, or I could simply have you and your friends escape. However, I'm so scared that if I let you live, you'd keep doing the same thing. Perhaps I should kill you, to prevent such a thing from happening again." He pulled his sword from Devoveo's leg. "Now answer me. Will you repeat such things if I let you live?" The first blast knocked Esurio further back but the one aimed for his head managed to slice off his face. He stumbled backward and fell into a deep hole that lead to the sewers. Before Devoveo could have a chance to speak, Elizabet' shielded his mouth with one of her blades and demanded "Who cares if he will or not!? He's sinned! He's made so many lives suffer, including yours and your father's! Kill him!" Ryu glared at the sewer's then shook his head as he shunpo'd out of there and farther away from the sewer to make sure Esurio wouldn't try to do anything sneaky. Hayashi couldn't help it. Being a cross between human and demon led to a few problems with emotions and such. "Remove your hand please, My Lady. I would hate for his blood to sully you." he moved the blade to Devoveo's neck, waiting for Elizabet' to move. Esurio growled in the sewers and took off, slithering like a snake through the canals under the city to reach his prey. Elizabet' hesitantly removed her blade from Devoveo's mouth, allowing him to speak. He nodded, sweat pouring down his face "I regret it all! Please let me repent somehow! Let me live and I'll cast away my status, like Ira! Just please don't kill meee!" Tears rolled down his cheeks as he pleaded for his life "I don't want to die!!!" "Godammit! What does it take to be rid of you?!" Ryu roared as he Shunpo'd towards Esurio's location and slashed down on the ground, creating an opening which he, then, concentrated his Cero towards. "Against my better judgement, I will allow you to live. However, if I find out you're going back to your old ways, next time you'll die. Am I clear?" Hayashi asked, losing all emotion in his voice. The Cero was deflected by a simply swatting of Esurio's large, black, clawed hand. He grinned up at him "Fool, petty Cero's will never harm my armour, which far surpasses even the strongest of Hierro!" He reached up to grab Ryu. Devoveo smiled brightly as, before Hayashi's eyes, his head was cut clean in half. Sadow stood behind him with his large blade covered in blood. He stared on at Hayashi as Devoveo's body fell, the remaining half of his face still smiling and tears still rolling down his cheek. Ryu backed up and growled, proceeding to stab the ground, causing that section of ground to collapse, falling right on top of Esurio. "What did you do that for?! I dont know why you decided you could decide his fate. He ruined my life, but I was willing to look the other way. Just once. I would have killed him the next time." Hayashi quickly ran to the nearest tree and puked. Death was never a nice thing to see, even when you hated the man who died. Esurio was buried beneath the rubble but soon began to rummage out, his tail swinging wildly. Sadow looked sternly at him as Elizabet' walked by his side, keeping her back at him "Walk it off you pussy, I didn't train you for a month to care about these vermin." "Damn you, what does it take to be rid of you once and for all!!!!" Ryu said as he was huffing and panting from the attacks he had done but to no avail. "I know Sad-sensei. I'm sorry for being so weak. I messed up because I'm half-human. Devoveo was right. My father's plan failed." Hayashi quickly stood straight up, using the tree to support himself. Esurio roared and burst out of the pile of rubble he was buried under, preparing to jump out of the sewers. Sadow was preparing to bitterly berate Hayashi, due in part to his inner scorn for the offspring of his once closest friend. Before he could, however, Elizabet' had appeared in front of Hayashi and, before he could say anything more, embraced him. Ryu fell to his knees as he knew he was running out of steam but did not know what he could do, until, "Looks like you can use my help brother." He recognized the voice and smiled as he laid down on the ground. Hayashi knew Sadow was angry, and he had every right to be. The son of the cockiest of the Hell-Hunters backing away from a kill, even after all his talk and training. He felt calmer as Elizabet' embraced him. He felt safe and protected standing there. All he kept whispering was "I'm sorry." Esurio sprang out of the sewers and landed near Ryu, picking him up with his clawed feet and preparing to rip his soul right out of his chest. Sadow grimaced "Tch." and turned to exit as Elizabet' embraced Hayashi "It is alright, Hayashi... You made us so proud today..." She smiled up at him warmly, an affection she was unused to giving but, regardless, felt nice. "You know it's not nice to touch people without permission." A voice out of Ryu said as he snapped his foot then grabbed his sword, which he then swung and was able to cut off Esurio's foot. He looked at Esurio's face with his hollow mask on. "Is Sad-sensei angry at me for not killing Devoveo?" Hayashi asked, scared that he really messed up. "Be honest please. Do you think he's angry?" Esurio roared in pain and toppled over clumsily, unnable to balance with it's massive weight and loss of foot. Elizabet' grimaced "Don't worry. He's easily angered by even the most meager of things these days. He's been having... nightmares. Memories." "What, not interested in who I am?" 'Ryu said as he Shunpo'd right in front of Esurio and blasted a Cero that was much stronger than before right into his chest. "I know what he dreams of. I don't know how I do, but it's a good guess. He keeps reliving the day my father made a deal with the Vice-Kings. Wait a tick... Do you mind helping me with something?" Hayashi asked Elizabet' as a smile crossed his face. "I think I can help snap him out of it." The Cero thundered through the Vice-King's chest, creating a Hollow-like hole that he could see straight through. The beast roared and attempted to slam it's clawed hand down on Ryu. Elizabet' raised a brow "How...?" Ryu looked at the claw then sliced up right on the wrist, cutting off the hand, "'HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Ryu then Shunpo'd high into the air as he called upon three pillers of Kuroi Honoo Kuchikukan 'which, then, concentrated into his hand. He blasted the black fire right at Esurio. Hayashi tried to find the right words to explain. "My father, to be honest, is alive and well. In fact, I'm sure he'd love to see his friend after all this time." The grin on his face broadened. "Plus, Dad needs someone who can break his depression. Perhaps we should plan this out. What do you think?" Esurio held his clawed hand up and managed to deflect the flames with his palm, but seethed in pain as he did so. Elizabet's eye widened in shock. "Shade is... alive?! How?!" She knew what Sadow would do if he found out, and was reluctant to consider informing him. "'Peek-a-boo" Ryu smiled as he was right next to Esurio holding the second Pillar of black flame. He blasted close-range, then jumped high as he absorbed the final one into his blade and slashed down with much force causing the ground to explode. Hayashi couldn't help but laugh. "He was sent to Limbo, but became more of a physical ghost, and with some help from me, we got his body back. So, I think we scare Sad-sensei a bit, give my parents a heart attack, and hope dear ol' Dad snaps out of his slump. It's just an idea, but with them being ex-Hell-Hunters, we could have a bloodbath on our hands." Esurio's crown was torn off in the ensuing explosion, but quickly regrew. He growled angrily "Why won't you simply lay down and die and save me the trouble?!" Elizabet' looked sternly at him "You're not afraid Sadow would kill him?" "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, I told you before you didn't ask me who I really was so now I'll tell you!" Ryu gathered his energy and Shunpo'd right in front of Esurio's face while holding his sword up. "I am not Ryu" And with that final sentence, he slashed down and cut Esurio right down the middle. "That's true. My father cannot fight at the same level as Sad-sensei, so if it came to blows, I'd be a bastard yet again. That's why I really need your help. I know you can hold him back, for the most part at least." Hayashi smiled all the more when he thought of Shade's reaction to Sadow walking in the door. "It could be fun." he added quickly. Esurio roared in pain, the sword slashing down his torso carvingly. Elizabet' sighed "Is this truly what you want...?" Ryu looked at Esurio, glaring at him like a dead beast,"Pathetic, I grow impatient with you still alive so i think it's time i ended this for good." Hollow Ryu called apon his Sensou Sanzoku 'and let it flow all over his body before he Shunpo'd right at Esurio. Hayashi's grin quickly faded. "I don't know. But Dad's been having weird dreams about something that happened years ago between him and Sadow. I only heard snippets when he'd start talking in his sleep, but whatever it is, it can't bode well for him at this point. I've asked him about it, but he kept telling me it's a Hell-Hunter thing." Esurio tried to grab Ryu's shoulders with it's front, small pair of arms while preparing to spike it's jaw-ended tongue into his forehead. Elizabet' frowned "I sense Ryu and Esurio are battling it out now. His inner Hollow has surfaced. Whether that is good for us or bad for us is uncertain, being that he is a Martinez." Hollow Ryu chuckled as he slashed off both of Esurio's arms and grabbed the tongue, "'You know what I think? It's time you stopped eating souls once and for all!" Hollow Ryu not only ripped off Esurio's tongue but he also managed to rip off the bottom half of his jaw as well. "Indeed, it does seem that way. I've heard inner Hollows can be a real handful, but me being a Demon prevents me from knowing from experience." Hayashi said, wincing as his shoulder wound began repairing itself again. I must have torn it when I stabbed Devoveo's leg. The creature wailed in pain but was surprised that a hole had appeared in it's chest. Standing atop a nearby building, Sadow had aimed his sword at the Vice-King and fired one of his special rounds from the gun part of the sword into it. Souls spewed out of the hole and into the sky, the monster wailing in pain as they ascended. Elizabet' went wide-eyed "I didn't know Sadow would be resorting to use his Battery-Cannon so quickly..." Hollow Ryu glared at Sadow, "What do you think you're doing?" he asked. "What is he using? A Battery-Cannon? Scary-looking effect." Hayashi smiled as the demon part of him relished the total chaos such a weapon could make. Sadow smirked "Lending a hand. I'm sure neither of us have the time or patience to kill off five-hundred and fifty-trillion souls. Now that he is drained, take your swing." The last of the souls leaving it, Esurio fell to it's knees whilst clutching it's stomach, it's crown and large body dissolving into green smoke, leaving him with his original true form. It looked up at Ryu while assuming it's human form, pleading "You're name... It's... Martinez, right? Please... have mercy... I... I don't want to die..." Without warning, it vomited on the smoldered concrete. Elizabet' grimaced while watching him "You want a monster like that to meet your father...?" Hollow Ryu glared at Esurio as he raised his sword,"Sorry, Ryu Martinez ain't here" Hollow Ryu used a final Kuroi Honoo Kuchikukan '''and incinerated Esurio without a second thought, he smiled as his mask broke off and Ryu fell back on the floor exhausted from the big fight. "My dad really needs a good talk with Sad-sensei. But it's more up to him than it is me. I mean, as a fellow ex-Hell-Hunter, the two of them could work out whatever bad blood is between them. Besides, I wanna see Dad actually get beat black and blue for once." Hayashi replied. Akuma smirked as he stood over Vita, who's limbs had been completely ripped off. Tears streamed down Vita's face as he choaked out "We were friends once, so allow me to warn you of this: We Vice-Kings are not the only evil in this world. The Concept has a new toy." Akuma raised a brow "What... are you talking about...?" Vita smirked and, immediately, burst into flames. Akuma's eyes widened as his former comrade drew his last breaths "Beware... The Desire... Beliar... " At this, his body was engulfed in flames, until nothing but hot embers remained. Sadow smirked and nodded congratulatorily at Ryu as Elizabet' joined them with Hayashi. She smiled weakly "Well... it's done..." Sadow nodded "Less people died than I thought. That's a surprise." Elizabet' grimaced "Hayashi... would like us to visit him." Sadow raised a brow at him. "How should I explain it? Do you want me to keep the surprise, or spoil it for you? And you don't have to come over if you have other plans or something." Hayashi smiled, trying to keep the conversation light. Sadow looked clearly impatient "Just take me to this and be quick about it." Elizabet' hid a grimace at Hayashi as one of the soldiers helped Ryu to his feet. Ryu opened one eye and looked around,"Well this turned out well." Ryu chuckled softly as he fell asleep. Hayashi moved over to Sadow. "Well, you asked for it. Don't hold what you're about to see against me." He then muttered a short demonic spell that opened a portal. "Everyone, I'll only ask you once. Please enter the swirling vortex of doom. You have exactly twelve seconds after I shut up to get in there. Sad-sensei, Lady Elizabet', I'm sorry you have to journey in such unorthadox style, but this is much more effecient than Kogeru." Sadow turned to Ryu and the soldier who helped him up "Get him to a medical capsule. When he wakes up, get him a meal or something." He then turned to the portal and walked in with Hayashi and Elizabet'. Loran and Shade were sitting on the porch, drinking some tea and just enjoying the day. When they saw a portal tear the sky asunder, both flinched. "Demons are coming." Shade wispered. However, the first person he saw in the vortex was Hayashi. Behind him were two others. He felt like he should have recongnized the man, but he could not. "Welcome back Hayashi." Loran said, happy to see her son alive again. "I know you said you were out training, but you could have at least called us to tell us you were ok." She sounded exhasperated. Now Shade spoke, "Thank you for returning my son home safely. Now, may I ask who are you? Not often I see two new people here. It's a fair question." Elizabet' was about to answer but couldn't. She felt Sadow's anger rise and rise to dangerous levels. Sadow merely croaked out while glaring at Shade threateningly "What... relation did you say this boy was to you...?" "He is my son. Born of my blood and flesh. Nay, neither one suits what he is. Born of my own soul, would be more correct. Now, why would such a thing interest you?" Shade asked, clearly dumbfounded. Sadow roared almost madly, slamming both Hayashi and Elizabet' out of his way with his Reiatsu. Red, glowing chains poured out of the ground, nailing Shade to it. Sadow grabbed Shade by the throat and stared into his eyes with pure, burning hatred and murderous intent "You... It's... '''You!!!" "Only two men I've ever met have such a gaze. Sadow Yatsumaru, it has been quite a while." Shade gritted through the pain in his body. "Oh, by the way. I'm a freaking human now, so this really fucking hurts. Mind releasing me?" he asked, not unkindly dispite the pain. Sadow tightened the chains binding him, snapping his arms out of socket by the elbows. He tightened his grip on his neck chokingly "Shutup! I don't know how the fuck you came back from whatever oblivion I sent your ass to, but I'm going to make sure you don't make it out this time!" "SADOW!!! Stop! Please!!" Loran screamed as a low groan came from Shade. Hayashi looked mortified as his father was being broken so easy. I never wanted this...I didn't know. Try as he may, the poor child couldn't speak. Shade laid on the ground, pain coursing his veins. However, Sadow hadn't killed him yet, so there was hope he could walk away. "What has..your knickers...in a twist?" he asked before gasping for air. Sadow yelled "You don't remember?! Of the atrocities you committed against me?! Against all of your friends and family?!" "Yes, I remember them all. How could I forget? Now, how about you get off of me, so I can say sorry the proper way?" Shade asked kindly again. "I know I've hurt you, but can't retribution wait till the sinner confesses?" Sadow belowed "Fuck you! I'll never accept any apology you have to offer you treacherous pale-faced little shit!" He panted, out of breath from his stream of insults. "Odd. If you wanted to kill me, wouldn't you have suffocated me by now? What, Sadow, is holding you back? I can see it in your eyes. You want to know the truth behind what I did, and how I died, even with all of the cosmos at my beck and call. But then again, I could be wrong. The fact we worked as a team to drag Bael from power, is that it? The fact we were friends has come to haunt you." Shade smiled as he spoke, hoping to gain leverage in the mind of the one staring into his eyes. Loran and Hayashi simply watched as Shade took such a stream of insults without flinching. Years ago, it would have been the other way around, and Loran knew that more than any one present at the time. Sadow spat out "Shutup! I just want to watch you suffer! That is why you are still alive!" At this, he blasted Shade in the face hard with a devastating punch. Shade let out a strange sound somewhere between pain and sheer terror. "If I escape this, remind me never to piss you off again." he muttered through globs of blood and bone. "You smote one cheek, and so I offer the other. You want to know why, Sadow? Because, you and you alone, hold the right to kill me. If you so wish, you may kill me. Go ahead. Make my day. Take vengence for what I did. Until you do, her death will be a problem for you." Shade knew Sadow understood he refered to Boseki, his long-dead Hell-Blade. Sadow's eyes widened "Don't you speak of her you monstrous son of a bitch!" He raised his fist to punch him again but his trembling in anger prevented him from doing so. "Come on! Do it! Show me how angry you really are. I deserve it. I killed her. Stab me, slice me, break my neck. Do whatever allows you to vent!" Shade finally showed signs of anger. Loran looked at her lover as he begged for death. Shade, is this why you'd wake screaming the past few nights? You knew he'd one day arrive to face you. Hayashi kept blaming himself for his father's defenseless state. Tears streamed down Sadow's cheeks and his teeth chattered, his anger and frustration coupled with his mixed feelings of guilt and sorrow. He fell to his knees, clutching his sides, unnable to decide whether or not to kill Shade. "It's ok Sad-sensei." Hayashi finally formed words. "You're so far taking a higher road then most people would in your case. Even I would have killed him for whatever he did to make you so angry." Shade smiled, glad his son spoke those words. "So, does this mean you'll let me go?" The chains released Shade and retracted into the ground. Sadow slumped into a pathetic fetal position, Elizabet' at his side, rubbing his back comfortingly and grimaced up at Shade. Loran helped Shade to his feet, and once he had his bearings, replaced his elbows. Shade slowly made his way to Sadow, clearly distraught. "To be blunt, my speech fails me. How can I show my repentence?" Sadow didn't reply, and merely dug his fingers into his skin deeply until it bled. Elizabet' held him close to her, stroking his hair comfortingly. "Take your time my friend. When you wish to speak, I'll be here for you." Shade looked at the poor soul, who looked as helpless as a child. "Nothing I can do will ease the pain, ever in this life." Sadow choaked out "get away from me... Get away! I hate you! You are worse than B-" Before he could finish his sentence, his eyes widened in fear and shock to see Bael standing in front of him, grinning maniacally "Guess who~?" "Worse than who? Were you about to call me Bastard Billy? Or was it the Devil we slew as a team?" Shade asked, clearly confused at his ally's horrified look. Only one name gives me such shakes, and I think Sadow's a little Bael-phobic. Bael turned to face Shade "Well if it isn't the runt of the pack." With a single movement, a blade protruded from the red eye on Bael's palm and into Shade's sturdem. Grasping it, Bael lifted Shade into the air with the blade. Shade's worste fear had come true. "Loran, take our child and run! GO!!!" he simply screamed, but quickly turned to Bael. "How the fuck are you here?" Loran grabbed Hayashi and started dragging him away from the Devil-King. The boy knew better than to disobey his father's command. Bael smirked "Wouldn't you like to know?" He tossed Shade aside like a useless toy and turned to a charging Sadow. With a swift uppercut-slice, Bael made rid of Sadow's arms. Shade screamed as he slammed the ground. The sound of his pain echoed to Hayashi, who couldn't stand knowing his father and teacher were facing something like that. He turned back, and when he saw the strange demon, he knew he was powerful. "Who are you?" he asked, afraid of the response. Shade looked as his son stood there, shaking like a leaf. Bael turned to the boy in curiosity and, after a grimace, smirked deviously "A son...?" Shade slowly rose to his feet, overcoming the pain with adrenaline. "You stay the fuck away from my son. If you even touch him, then so help me God, I'll do everything I can to send you back to Hell." he started, before coughing up blood. I can't even move, and God has forsaken me, so how can I protect my son? Answer me, somebody. I beg you. He began mentally praying, much like his first encounter with Bael. Bael laughed "To my kingdom? I wouldn't mind that. Afterall..." he took a single step toward Hayashi, the ground beneath his foot turning red and spreading out in a circular fashion, almost infectingly. "...what's mine, is yours. And vice-versa, of course." Shade felt his human life drift away, the cold feeling of Death's hands around his neck. "I told you to stay away! Hayashi, get back. Turn back and run. Forget you ever knew me, stop thinking of me, and save yourself." However, Hayashi stood his ground, now understanding who he faced. "You're Bael? Good. Now I know who I blaspheme when I swear." Bael laughed loudly "Ohohoho! Big talk for such a scrawny little spit!" Elizabet' crouched by Sadow's side, applying healing spells to his major injuries. Hayashi frowned a little. "You know, for a Devil who scared my dad and my teacher, you really aren't too much to look at. I'm willing to bet that you were really just a wimp with a big bad name, and couldn't fight for yourself." Shade smiled at that comment, "My son's got you pegged, Bael. You have just as much a chance against him as I do of going to Heaven." Bael smirked "Does he, now..." At this, he is consumed by flames and reappears behind Hayashi, grabbing him by the head and slamming it down hard onto the ground. Hayashi's eyes widened as he hit the ground. He can use Kogeru? Not good. Shade started pulling a dagger out of his pocket, and with his free hand, started focusing Reishi at an insane rate. "Erupt, Dargon!!" he roared, no longer able to stand by and watch his son fight Bael alone. His hair turned white, and he became more dragon-like. he moved in, ready to slice Bael with his claws. A surge of energy erupted from Bael's body, sending Shade rocking back. Bael grinned down at Hayashi "Not so talkative now, are you?" Hayashi used Kogeru to get away from Bael. "My Godfather does that so much better, you muli-eyed freak." That made Shade laugh a little. "As for you, Bael, I think it's time for me to show off." Shade and Hayashi started running around Bael, attempting to confound his sight with overwhelming speed. Shade knew Hayashi could read his mind, and using that to his advantage told him at the count of three to attack. One...Two...Three! Hayashi jumped before attacking, using gravity to his advantage. Shade simply attempted a horizontal strike. Bael smirked as his Demonic Reiatsu blasted the two away from him in a hurricane of power. Elizabet' quickly opened a portal and yelled "Shade! Hayashi! Get your girl and go in!" Hayashi used Kogeru once again, and returned with Loran, and led her inside. Shade's transformation vanished as he followed behind, terror gripping his heart. I cannot understand this. I saw him die. I'm sure of it. What are the odds of him finding me first? Oh, with me and Sadow in the same spot, I'd call it fourty percent. he began running through all the ways Bael could have escaped damnnation. Elizabet' was about to throw Sadow into the portal but was grabbed by her hair and pulled her back. He smirked while restraining her "Oh no you don't. I have something special in mind for you two. Especially you, Yatsumaru boy." Sadow watched on helplessly as Bael closed the portal and their only way of escape. He chuckled darkly while transporting him and Elizabet' to Hell. Shade spun around as he saw the portal close behind them, but Sadow and the woman were nowhere to be seen. "Fuck! He got them! Hayashi, I need you to protect your mother no matter the cost. I'm most likely going to die soon. Bael's attack severed too many blood vessels, and I lack the power to auto-heal. But that isn't my point. Besides, I'm sure you expected that from a human father. Listen to me. In Hell, I'm on his turf. I can find Sadow and his girlfriend, and get them out. So go! Leave me here, and I'll get your teachers out of there. Who knows, perhaps if they get out, we can find the others, and stop Bael from returning again." Looks like I get to save you this time...heh...This time, I can repay my debt to you, Sadow. Hayashi started crying as his father began to enter the first stage of death. "Dad? Dad? Please, wake up! DAD!!!" As quickly as Shade returned, so too had he left. "You better get them out of there, or so help me, I'll bring you back again, and kick your butt, just for leaving Mom again. Loran couldn't watch as Shade left her yet again. She ran down the walkway made by her spirit energy, with Hayashi close behind, both unable to cope with the loss. "Dad had to do what he had to do. Besides, if he gets Sadow and Elizabet' out, they can find the other Hunters, and save him. We need to focus on that much." Hayashi tried to comfort his mother, trying to spin such a negative thing into a positive.